Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, include a pair of loader arms connected to an attachment, such as a bucket. In a conventional loader arm construction, each loader arm has a fixed length and rotates about a common axis that is secured to the frame of the vehicle, so that an attachment secured to the opposite ends of the lower arms traces a radial arc over its range of movement. With such a loader arm construction, as the loader arms are rotated toward an upwardly extending position, the attachment will likewise rotate toward the operator of the vehicle, increasing the difficulty associated with performing work tasks, and possibly resulting in a dangerous situation for the operator.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to increase the length of the loader arms as the loader arms approach an upwardly extended position.